Bonnie and Clyde
by Butterfly Queen 123456
Summary: This is a love story of the criminals


_Bonnie and Clyde: Chapter One  
_by butterflyqueen123456

For Bonnie Parker, it was a slow day at the diner. She was bored. Then she saw a handsome man enter. He asked for a small meal. As he ate, he said, "It must be dull working here today. A little." replied Bonnie. "The name's Clyde Barrow. I'm Bonnie Parker." She said. Bonnie thought he was kind. "Seems like it's been a busy day for you, Mr. Barrow." Bonnie stated, taking in his scruffy appearance. Clyde smirked. "No kidding." was his response.

He paid his bill and left. Bonnie sighed when the door shut. Not even five minutes later her fiancé, Roy, entered the diner. "How are you today?" he asked. "Fine. Must be boring here though." he said. "I said its _fine_." Bonnie persisted. He just looked at her. "Well, Bonnie I came here to tell you something." Roy suddenly became tense. "Well, I don't think we should be together anymore." Bonnie's jaw dropped.

At that moment Bonnie's mother entered the diner. She looked from Bonnie's shocked, heart-broken expression to Roy's embarrassed, guilty-looking one. "What's wrong?" She asked, becoming concerned. "Tell her! Tell my mother what you just said to me, Roy!" Bonnie shrieked. "I just broke off our engagement." He admitted. All color drained from her face. Then she ran to comfort Bonnie.

Roy basically ran out of the diner as one of Bonnie's co-workers returned from her lunch break. Upon seeing Bonnie in distress she tried to help calm her down. "Bonnie. Listen to me, Bonnie. Go home with your mom and let me do both of our shifts. No, no. That's silly. I can work." Eventually, Bonnie caved and let her mother take her home.

As she laid on her bed later that afternoon, she thought about the handsome Clyde Barrow she had met that day. She hadn't told her mother about him yet. Bonnie didn't want her to know yet. Suddenly Bonnie's mother knocked on her door. "Bonnie! There's a most handsome, charming young man here to see you! He says his name is Clyde Barrow."

Bonnie grew excited. She went to greet him. "Do you want to go out with me, Miss Parker?" he asked. "Sure." The two left her home and Bonnie was curious as to where he was taking her. "So, Mr. Barrow, where are we off to? You'll see soon enough." Clyde said, and he winked.

"Oh my! Mama! This night has been fabulous." Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it dear." Her mother replied. "Clyde is such a charming man! I wonder when I'll see him again!" Her excitement was clearly obvious.

The next morning Bonnie was woken up by her mother. "Why didn't you tell me? Tell you what, mother?" Bonnie asked, genuinely confused. "That Clyde Barrow was a criminal! I don't want you to see him anymore. You can't stop me!" Bonnie shrieked, getting out of bed. She furiously got dressed. "And just where do you think you are going Bonnie Elizabeth Parker? First, I am going to throw this stupid engagement ring far away! Second, I'm heading to the diner!" Bonnie shouted. "Then, when I get out of work, I'm heading to the prison to free him!" Bonnie exclaimed.

And on that note, Bonnie stormed out. She had to get as far from home as she could manage. When she arrived at work, she got straight to her job, doing things as quickly as she could. At the end of her shift, she went to the prison, just like she had said she would. As she arrived, Clyde Barrow was stepping out. "Miss Parker." he said, his confusion completely obvious. "Mr. Barrow, I was coming to free you. You were? Yes, I certainly was."

Clyde could hardly believe it, they barely knew each other, but Bonnie Parker had come to the prison with the intention of freeing him. He felt like she was a really sweet, sexy woman. But Clyde Barrow was still confused. "And what were your plans, after bailing me out, Miss Bonnie Parker?" She took a few moments to answer him. "Honestly, I have no clue, Mr. Clyde Barrow."

After going to see a movie, they checked into a hotel for the night. "You know, your mama must be worried sick." Clyde said. "Good. That's what she deserves for being nosy." Bonnie replied, pleased at the mere idea.

_TBC…_


End file.
